


The Smiling Boy with a Broken Soul

by keepyourdrugsandgivemellamas



Series: The Broken Boy Who Always Smiles [2]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Angst, Art, Artist Zayn, Awkwardness, Baker Harry, Bakery, Car Accidents, Child Abuse, Childhood Sexual Abuse, Clutz Harry, Crying, Daddy Issues, Deutsch | German, Drunk Louis, Eating Disorders, Family Angst, Fire Fighter Liam, Fires, First Dates, Flour fight, Flower Child Harry, High Louis, Homesickness, I don't approve of Abuse, Ice Cream, Kidnapping, Louis Has a Fake Leg, Louis-centric, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Multi, Musician Louis, Niall Horan & Louis Tomlinson Are Brothers, Nightmares, Past Rape/Non-con, Photography, Physical Abuse, Physical Disability, Piano, Piercings, Punk Louis, Running Away, Self-Harm, Sex Shop Worker Niall, Sex Shops, Sexual Abuse, Sick Louis, Social Anxiety, Some Fluff, Stalking, Suicide Attempt, Tattoos, That Leads to Sex, Therapy, Therapy Animal, Threesome - M/M/M, Verbal Abuse, Violins, amputations, baking cookies, paint
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-17
Updated: 2015-07-17
Packaged: 2018-04-09 18:24:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4359563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyourdrugsandgivemellamas/pseuds/keepyourdrugsandgivemellamas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis has finally gotten away from all the bullshit in his life, but who keeps sending him the creepy poems that describe death and tragedy?</p>
<p>Harry has been trying to find love in the bakery a cute punk visits every Tuesday (not that he's keeping track...).</p>
<p>Niall has simply decided to have two boyfriends, Liam and Zayn, because why have one when you could have two!</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Smiling Boy with a Broken Soul

**Author's Note:**

> I'M BACK! Dear Jesus I'm sorry I took so long in restarting this... my bad.

_Louis looked around him and noticed small stream of light coming from the floor to his right. He knelt down realizing that the stream of light was coming from a crack under a door. Reaching his hand to where a doorknob is supposed to be located he feels nothing but wood. Louis continued exploring the door, steadily getting more frustrated when he couldn’t find anything that would help him leave the dark room. Panic slowly began to creep to the surface and sweat started forming on Louis’ forehead, his breathe coming faster._

_“Hello? Is anyone out there?” Louis waited a few seconds for an answer before he started to pound on the door and try to get someone’s attention. “Please! I think I’m locked in here! Is anyone there?”  
A tap on his shoulder made Louis spin around. What he saw behind him made him gasp and tears formed in his eyes. A little boy, no older than twelve stood behind him. From what Louis could see this boy had been hurt: one of the boy’s eyes was swollen shut, his hair was disheveled, and he was clearly favoring on leg. Even with all of this, the boy seemed oddly familiar._

_The little boy opened his mouth to speak, but when he did it sounded as though he was shouting under water. The more the boy tried to speak the worse he became. Blood started seeping from his eyes and he tried screaming to get Louis to understand. He began to violently cough up water and blood, and reached his hand out to grab onto Louis. Louis recoiled in fear and the small child fell to his knees. The sobbing became more frantic and the coughing became more violent. Not knowing what to do, Louis could only watch in horror while this bruised and bleeding kid fell into a fetal position and stopped moving._

_Tears poured from Louis eyes freely. This adolescent had died and he didn’t do a thing to stop it. He didn’t even know the kid, yet his heart was aching for him to wake up and say it was a joke. But the longer he stared, the more the body began to decompose. Louis could have been there for hours, maybe even days, but he couldn’t take his eyes off the dead boy seconds away from being just another skeleton._

The alarm began screaming at Louis to wake up. Why Louis had decided to get up at six in the morning when he didn’t have to, was lost to everyone. Louis didn’t have to go to school anymore and his shift at the music store didn’t start for another three hours. Either way, that alarm was not going to shut off on its own.

Louis reached for his phone and turned off the alarm. Slowly he began to stretch and fully become awake. Once completely out of dream land Louis groaned loudly. He had so much shit to do today. Not only does he have work at the music store for five hours and work at the bar for nine hours, but he also has to do laundry and get the mail; both of which Niall was supposed to do three days ago.

Louis gets out bed, realizing that none of this will get done if he continues to sit around all day. Grabbing his towel from behind his door, he heads to the bathroom to take a quick piss and enjoy a nice hot shower (not at the same time).

When Louis entered the bathroom he looked in his reflection and was astonished. He actually looked pretty decent. He usually moves around too much in his sleep and messes up his hair and, if he didn’t manage to get all his eyeliner off, makeup. His face is very accustomed to having the appearance of a raccoon, so to actually look like a real person felt good.

Sliding his boxer briefs down, Louis took his piss and started trying to get the water to the perfect temperature. Once established he hopped in and began scrubbing.

About twenty minutes later, Louis emerged from the bathroom with only his towel around his waist. Heading to his room, Louis begins to plan his outfit in his head. Not wanting to cover up his tattoos like he often had to at work, he chose a simple white sleeveless shirt with some form of art on the front. Since he didn’t think he would be sleeping with anyone tonight and someone (*cough* Niall *cough*) didn’t do laundry, he also chose to wear a tight pair of Spider-Man briefs (A gag gift from his good friend Stan). He also might wear a pair of normal skinny jeans, instead of his usual black pair.

After making this ensemble into a reality, Louis headed to the kitchen to get some most needed breakfast. Since it was Tuesday, it was Louis’ turn to make breakfast. He hoped Niall wouldn’t mind having burnt pancakes and almost charred bacon. Eh, who was Louis trying to kid? He couldn’t make any breakfast food besides cereal. He attempted to make toast once. Only once. Niall has yet to forgive him about that. So it was time for cereal.

After looking though the entire kitchen, Louis had finally found the cereal. It was on the highest shelf possible. It wasn’t even on a real shelf, it was on top of a cabinet. Louis tried standing on a chair but it was a little too far. No matter how much he said it, Louis was not five foot nine. He’s barely five foot seven. 

Giving up on cereal, Louis grabbed his wallet and left his apartment. He was just going to bring back some pastry’s from the Styles Family Bakery down the block. Not only does it save him the embarrassment of struggling to grasp his cereal, Niall won’t complain and bitch about it tasting as though ‘Satan shove it up his ass so far he managed to regurgitate it.’ Niall’s words, not his.

Walking quickly Louis made it in under ten minutes. Happy the bakery opened at seven on weekdays, Louis walked in.

Immediately Louis was met with a warm savory scent. It smelled of home-made bread and freshly picked fruit. Louis strode up to the counter and rang a small bell that was laid out on the counter-top, effectively getting the cashiers attention.

The boy in front of Louis had long, brown curls and deep green eyes. Louis thought this kid looked okay. Wasn’t his usual type, but he could dig it. 

“Hi! I was wondering if I could get at least six of your croissants,” he said to the cashier. But this oddly tall teenager in front of him just stared at him opened mouth.

Louis quickly read the boys name tag. _Harry._ He liked the name, but the boy attached to the name was starting to freak him out. “Um…. Hello? Is anyone in there?” Louis said in a joking tone with a hint of real concern. Harry appeared to have forgotten all forms of communication.

Finally Harry managed to start speaking and says, “Uh, um, oops.”

**Author's Note:**

> If i write smut it will be in the series not in this fanfiction specifically.


End file.
